


game/set

by astraielle, ghoulaesthetics (astraielle)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 'what are we' stage, F/M, Porn, Pre-Relationship, Talking During Sex, like so much sdfgh, shes very chatty and doesnt shut up once but thats kinda the point tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/astraielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: Isen pauses, giving him an open, suggestive leer, and Bull becomes instantly aware in that second that he'd be spending a good few more hours in this bed. He makes peace with it almost instantly."Well," she chuckles, turning back. "They've always been a bit more, mm, substantial, you might say.""Substantial," he echoes, nudging her with his foot. "And that means what, exactly?""I'm attracted to power," she says simply with a shrug, feet finally hitting the floor so she could place the cloth back on the nightstand. "And I'm extra attracted to power that's attracted tome."--Isen's ability to hold a conversation while getting fucked good and proper is nothing short of impressive.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	game/set

**Author's Note:**

> isen has like, normal kinks sure, but this is probably one of the most Notable ones for her. could probably get mistaken for a size kink tbh but it goes deeper and i kinda wanted to get into it a bit. not really sure what to call the end product lmao but i hope you enjoy it anyway. i planned on keeping it post-fucking and suggestive only but Here We Are with an explicit rating
> 
> she shuts up during sex Sometimes, but its,,, you gotta work for silence lmao 
> 
> pre-relationship, post-haven, takes place??? before the winter palace but after meeting hawke. probably sometime close to the fade business.

Sleeping with the boss is always less-than-a-good idea, in Bull's mind.

Not that she was technically his boss while they were still at Haven. It was more of an affectionate nickname, really--one that she'd pointed out made her feel strange to hear after he'd had his mouth between her legs for the third time that week.

Which was, he supposed, fair enough. She never struck his as the type who liked that kind of deference in bed anyway.

It was a working relationship and a professional friendship, nothing more or less. The fact that their physical compatibility seemed to match the way they fell in step together on the battlefield was merely an added bonus to the whole arrangement.

Isen was pretty, smart as a whip, had a filthy tongue when she wanted, and kept her body limber _specifically_ for the purpose of enjoyable sex. An excellent fuck, all in all, and not something he could bring himself to easily regret even if the emotions got a bit muddied from time to time.

That bit was easy enough to ignore when she insisted he keep his hands otherwise occupied.

"Hey," he cuts the post-coital silence of the Inquisitor's quarters. "Don't think all that made me forget that you never answered my question earlier."

Isen hums from her perch on the edge of the bed, wiping herself down with a warm washcloth. Such a paradox that was--he'd been all over her moments ago, yet the act of cleaning up was where the line of intimacy was drawn.

"What question?" The reply is deliberately distracted.

Isen was all of those wonderful things off the list he kept tucked away in his head, but she was also stubborn and evasive in some of the most irritating ways.

He'd never really been able to back down from that sort of challenge.

"You know exactly what I mean," Bull says as he keeps his gaze trained on the curve of her spine. "Before the clothes came off--why did you want to get at me so bad back in Haven? Don't get me wrong, I know I'm good-looking and all, but you'd think you'd have gone for someone more like Cullen or something. I dunno."

She scoffs and turns her head just enough to make eye contact. "Cullen? Please. I'd eat him alive before he would even manage to fumble the laces on my trousers, and he knows it. Handsome by most standards, sure, but my own personal tastes..."

Isen pauses, giving him an open, suggestive leer, and Bull becomes instantly aware in that second that he'd be spending a good few more hours in this bed. He makes peace with it almost instantly.

"Well," she chuckles, turning back. "They've always been a bit more, mm, substantial, you might say."

"Substantial," he echoes, nudging her with his foot. "And that means what, exactly?"

"I'm attracted to power," she says simply with a shrug, feet finally hitting the floor so she could place the cloth back on the nightstand. "And I'm extra attracted to power that's attracted to _me_."

The last word is accompanied by an electric, hungry look in her eyes. It's the sort of look that sends a tendril of desire snaking down his spine and pooling in his gut.

"Not the answer you expected?" She asked, taking note of the lack of witty reply. When she sits on the bed this time, she's closer to his chest.

"Not really," he admitted. "Not the weirdest thing I've ever heard. I was thinking it was something more like 'I like tall guys.' That's pretty standard."

"That's a part of it," she replied. "Then again, most people have a decent amount of height on me. It's not exactly difficult to find in a person."

Bull made a noise of acknowledgement in his throat, opting to trail a hand over one of her naked thighs. A light scraping of nails caused a delightful trail of gooseflesh in its wake.

"You don't think you fit into that category?"

"Depends on how you're defining the word."

"Ah," she said, moving once more across the bed. This time, she's settling on his torso. A familiar angle, and a damn good-looking one too. "Well, I suppose that does vary, depending on the context, yes. Remove my magic from the equation--how much do you think it would take for you to overpower me?"

Her voice is low and beguiling, each syllable possessing an undercurrent of undisguised want.

Bull places his hands on her body--one on the waist, one on the hips--and not for the first time, he's aware of how breakable a body like that is.

"No magic?" He asks, only continuing once she inclined her head in affirmation. "Not much, if that's the case." It's an honest assessment. She's small and sinewy, built for light work at first glance. Bull's body is built for strength, through and through.

They're complimentary, but on a purely physical level, entirely unmatched.

"Exactly. Hence--I'm attracted to power, I'm attracted to you, I enjoy sleeping with people I find attractive. It's a simple succession of events."

She dips down after that to kiss him, hard and slow, allowing them both to indulge in wandering hands.

"And the second half?" He asked against her mouth.

"Second h--oh, the bit where I like it when power is attracted to me?"

"That'd be the one."

Bull pushes off the bed, moving into a sitting position. It's easier to add to the collection of bite-marks along her neck this way.

"Knowing you," he continues, grazing his tongue along a quickening pulse line, "it's not gonna be something simple like 'I'm into domination,' is it?"

Her laugh is breathy when he sinks his teeth down into flesh, and she digs her nails into his shoulders in kind.

"Well, at the base, probably. But for a more-- _ah!_ \--intricate explanation, I get off on the mutual exchange. The struggle. Being able to meet someone as an equal, or fight for it--whichever ends up winning out. But yes," she sighs, courteously tilting her head back, "sometimes it's just nice to be the unexpectedly strong one in these exchanges."

"So not just having the world at your feet?" A nip at the jaw, then a steady descent down to her chest. "Some sort of psychological mind game-shit to make it more exciting?"

"Only with myself."She suppresses a groan. "Self-serving. Ego-stroking. Simple vanity. A subheading of masturbation. Call it what you will."

His teeth find a nipple, and she jolts in response. All of that cleaning with the washcloth is proving to be nothing more than a waste of time. Ah well. He enjoyed the show while it lasted.

"Be honest, Bull--" said between heavy breaths, "--if you didn't think I could take care of myself, you wouldn't be here."

"That so?"

"Completely." Both of her hands on the side of his face, dragging him away from his focus on her chest. This kiss is more demanding, the force of it going right down to his cock.

"You might have the physical upper hand." Her smile is full of wicked promise against his skin as she reaches down between her own legs for a bit of preparatory work, still loose and slick from before. "No argument from this corner, but let's put the magic back into the context. All of the sudden, there's no clear winner anymore. Evenly matched. Anyone's game."

She moves her face away from his and locks eyes with him as she sinks down into his lap and begins to build up momentum. A gaze full of steel and challenge, clouded with lust and affection. It's a strange mix.

Fitting. They're a strange pair.

" _That's_ what I get off on," she says with a hiss of pleasure as she begins to move. "And do you know--do you have any idea how _difficult_ that is to find?"

He bends forward and bites down on her shoulder, the one with the scars. "Gonna tell me anyway," he murmurs, confident that his fingers will also leave their mark on her hips.

" _Impossible,_ " she says hoarsely. "Or damn near it. Someone's always holding back, and even if nothing comes of it, it's _different_. Intoxicating. Wholly addictive."

"Sounds like this isn't your first time in that position," he grunts when she kicks up the pace.

"I've only been here enough times to realize I'm completely weak to it. Not even remotely often enough for my satisfaction." _Until now_ goes unspoken. The silent phrase is loaded in a way he isn't sure he wants to confront yet.

"Even though it compromises you?"

"The vulnerability is part of the excitement. It's not equal if that part's not there."

Isen's ability to hold a conversation while getting fucked good and proper is nothing short of impressive.

Bull expertly maneuvers her onto her back and looms atop of her with only minimal contact lost. He's pointedly aware of the fact that the only reason it was so easy is because she permit it to be. But he could fight for it, if the resistance was there. He could meet her halfway.

He was starting to understand what it was she was getting at.

"What's the difference, between getting hor for power or danger? Your definition makes it almost interchangeable," he points out, spreading her legs.

"At first glance," she agrees, regarding him with a thin veneer of patience as he settles between them. " _Danger_ implies that the exchange of power is nothing more than an illusion. Let me ask you this; are either of us considered a danger to the other person?"

"Yes," he says with a groan, beginning to thrust, "and no. Depends on where the chips fall. Who gets the upper hand first. Who gets luckier."

" _Exactly_."

She is prey and predator all at once, wrapped up into a deceptively neat little package. He's more of the same--hunter and hunted, falling in and our of both categories with a fluidity that came so naturally you'd think it was innate.

Sleeping with your boss is, generally, a not-very-good idea.

Bull followed her once, months ago, and would do so over and over again to experience this dance once more. She was right. It was a nearly indescribable, ultimately bewitching feeling.

"You sure you never did any blood magic with me?" He asks after they've collapsed. "Didn't slip into my head and tie me to your will somehow?"

She's letting him clean her this time--she wants to be lazy and languid, and having him do the dirty work is the best way to indulge the feeling.

She grins. It's lacking the same sharpness from before, but full of contradictions nonetheless.

"Nothing like that, but I _did_ sleep with you, and I'm told that it has basically the same effect on people. You might want to consider that."

"You weren't kidding about the ego thing from earlier, huh?" He asks with a dry chuckle.

"It's not unfounded. You _do_ keep coming back, and with very little effort from me, might I add."

Well. She had him there.

"Besides," she says, stretching her arms over her head luxuriously. "I could accuse you of the same. Putting me under a ritual, slipping a cursed amulet into my pocket--it doesn't take much in the way of persuading from you to get my clothes off, you know."

"I'd say you had a point, but that's not the kind of crap I dabble in. Maybe I _am_ really just that good."

Another grin. "Who's the vain one now?"

He wants to kiss her then, but the air has shifted. It's still easy and comfortable, but the time for demanding teeth and tongues has passed, and he's not sure there's room for anything else. Full of contradictions though the relationship might be, he has yet to see one that would leave a place for that sort of thing.

"You're the one who admitted to it, not me."

"Right. As if we're not simply mirroring back our own qualities ninety-nine percent of the time we're alone anyway."

The back-and-forth continues well on after they're both dressed and he's departed for his own quarters.

A game of contradictions, and one he's not sure he'll every have completely mapped out. How frustrating. How risky.

How wonderful it will be, to play until the winner is decided.

**Author's Note:**

> also i just realized that this is super tiny and probably not even noticed but even tho he only comments on her taste in men bc the subject of the conversation is him, A Man, isen is very much bisexual thank u and goodnight


End file.
